Quatre mois, trois semaines, deux jours
by toestastegood
Summary: [slash] le lit à coté de celui de Bobby est resté vide pendant quatre mois, trois semaines et deux jours [BobbyJohn]


**Quatre mois, trois semaines, deux jours**

_Auteur : Slash-a-holic_

_Adaptation française par Altheak_

_Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire se déroule après X-men 2, et sera sans doute une version extrêmement alternative une fois que le troisième volet sera sorti. Elle contient des références à des désirs homosexuels mais il n'y a rien de graphique. N'hésitez pas à envoyer vos commentaires. _

&&&

L'autre lit de la chambre était vide. Les draps bruns étaient froids dans l'air nocturne ; le lit était fait à la perfection, il était resté vide durant les cinq derniers mois. Quatre mois et trois semaines. Quatre mois, trois semaines, deux jours. L'esprit de Bobby était trop confus à cause de la fatigue, pour qu'il puisse être plus précis.

Les nombres rouges de colère de son horloge digitale le regardaient d'un œil mauvais de sa table de nuit, en décomptant les heures. 3 : 44 brillait alors avec désapprobation. La lumière rouge illuminait la chambre d'une violente teinte de couleur, éclairant les vêtements et les affaires d'école éparpillées en vrac sur le sol.

Pourtant Bobby dormait bien, par le passé. Quand les lumières s'éteignaient, il somnolait jusqu'à s'endormir profondément, sans s'agiter ni se réveiller avant que les lumières se rallument le lendemain matin. C'était John qui dormait mal, au mieux agité, insomniaque dans le pire des cas. Souvent, il se réveillait au beau milieu de la nuit et se levait pour aller dans la salle de loisirs ou simplement explorer les couloirs sans fin. Une fois, John avait surpris le Docteur Grey et Mr Summers en train de se peloter dans la cuisine, comme il l'avait rapporté le lendemain matin à des étudiants horrifiés.

Un rapide consensus, pourtant, avait confirmé que tout le monde trouvait le Docteur Grey très sexy : il était donc normal qu'elle se fasse peloter. Personnellement, Bobby pensait que Scott Summers était bien plus sexy.

Il pensait également que John les devancerait de très loin dans n'importe quelle compétition de sex-appeal.

John avait toujours plu à Bobby. Au début, lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes – douze ans – Bobby avait pensé que l'affection qu'il éprouvait était de nature amicale. Fraternelle. Il appréciait John parce que son pouvoir était cool, qu'il osait dire des trucs méchants sur les profs dans leur dos et qu'il partageait toujours sa glace.

Plus tard, quand il avait à cacher ses érections chaque fois que John sortait ruisselant de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille, il admettait au fond de lui que ses sentiments étaient peut-être un peu plus qu'amicaux. Les amis ne fantasmaient pas sur des arrachages de vêtements et des étreintes passionnées et ils ne se masturbaient certainement pas en imaginant les lèvres de l'autre autour de leur verge. Non, ces sentiments n'étaient définitivement pas à ranger dans la catégorie « amicale ».

Mais il n'avait rien dit. John était le mec le plus hétéro au monde et Bobby n'était pas prêt à prendre le risque de perdre son meilleur ami à cause d'un béguin foireux.

Il l'avait tout de même perdu. Le lit était vide, la pièce était froide. John – Pyro, c'était Pyro maintenant – était parti.

Bobby se détourna de l'autre lit et son regard vide fixa les volets fermés. Le temps s'écoulait lentement, comme il le faisait toujours la nuit. Bobby envisageait de se lever pour errer dans la salle de loisirs ou la cuisine, quand il entendit des bruits de pas et des voix de l'extérieur.

Des pas – deux personnes - suivis par un fauteuil roulant. Le murmure mécanique mais presque silencieux du fauteuil du professeur était toujours facilement identifiable. Bobby s'efforça de réguler et ralentir sa respiration. Ses yeux se voilèrent. Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre. La porte étouffait les voix. L'une d'entre elles appartenait à Ms Munroe, Bobby la reconnut à son accent.

Son cœur accéléra alors qu'il se laissait aller malgré lui à des conclusions hâtives. John, John, John. Ce devait être John. Ou quelque chose à voir avec John. Pour quelle autre raison y aurait-il deux professeurs hors de sa chambre, la nuit, parlant à voix basse ?

Ms. Munroe se tut et sa voix fit place à celle du Professeur X. Bobby rougit presque d'entendre sa voix, elle lui rappelait le sourire entendu qui apparaissait toujours sur le visage de Xavier chaque fois que le Professeur le regardait. Bobby détestait _vraiment_ avoir un télépathe près de lui alors qu'il essayait d'affronter la puberté. Comme si les angoisses adolescentes n'étaient pas suffisamment difficiles sans un vieil homme dans les parages pour s'en amuser.

Bobby garda un souffle régulier, même lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'un rai de lumière artificielle fit intrusion dans la chambre. Il parvint même à conserver l'illusion du sommeil quand Ms. Munroe reprit la parole :

« Nous en reparlerons demain, John. »

A ce dernier mot, Bobby avait failli se lever d'un bond juste pour avoir la confirmation de ce qu'elle disait. Sa volonté était suffisamment forte pour lui maintenir les yeux fermés.

« Pour l'heure, il te faut dormir. Je suis sûre que c'est du repos bien mérité.

- Oui, John. Je dois dire que c'est un soulagement que de te voir de retour parmi nous. »

Un grognement d'incrédulité suivit le commentaire du Professeur Xavier et arracha un sourire à Bobby car c'était si typique de John.

« Je sais que Bobby sera ravi de te savoir de retour. »

Xavier devait avoir une étincelle dans les yeux en disant cela : Bobby savait aussi que le professeur était parfaitement conscient qu'il était éveillé. Télépathe de merde !

La porte se referma, les laissant seuls dans la chambre sombre.

« Mais ouais, c'est ça… » marmonna John, déterminé à avoir le dernier mot. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa lampe de chevet s'alluma. Bobby pouvait deviner la lueur à travers ses paupières closes. Les draps usés bruissèrent faiblement lorsque John s'assit.

Bobby ne put tenir plus longtemps : il ouvrit les yeux.

Les cheveux de John étaient différents, plus courts mais il les avait encore dans les yeux. Ce fut ce qu'il nota en premier.

En second, c'était que John portait une chemise grise, dont les longues manches étaient relevées jusqu'aux coudes. Bobby ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu John porter une chemise auparavant. John vivait dans des T-shirts et des sweat-shirts fins.

La troisième chose qu'il remarqua, ce fut l'ecchymose sur le visage de John. Rude et douloureux, l'hématome pourpre tirant sur le jaune contrastait terriblement avec la peau bronzée. Mais ce qu'il vit par-dessus tout, ce qui lui importait le plus, c'était que le lit face au sien n'était plus vide désormais. Il sourit.

« T'es revenu. »

Le ton qu'il avait pris était plus froid qu'il ne le voulait, mais il y avait de la glace dans ses veines. C'était une accusation involontaire.

John ne leva pas les yeux, il fixait ses mains sans répondre, pendant un long moment. Il ne bougeait pas, ne remuait plus, ce qui inquiéta Bobby : John, rester immobile ? Ce n'était pas normal.

John frémit. John était vivant, sauvage et libre, alors qu'est-ce qu'il foutait, figé sur place ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Où était son briquet ? Bobby voulait entendre le cliquetis incessant qui l'ennuyait tant autrefois.

Finalement, John sortit de sa torpeur sidérante et se baissa pour défaire ses lacets.

« On dirait bien. » confirma-t-il calmement. Sa voix résonna dans la pièce silencieuse.

Bobby observa ses mouvements alors qu'il tripotait ses lacets, il le vit se déchausser et placer sa paire de chaussures usées l'une contre l'autre au pied de son lit. Ça n'était pas non plus John. Ça n'était le John qui laissait traîner ses fringues, ses affaires d'école et ses CDs dans toute la chambre. Où était passé ce John-là ?

Et où se trouvait le John qui avait l'habitude de veiller tard dans la nuit, à discuter avec lui ? A parler de filles, de films et de sports pendant que Bobby se retenait de dire à quel point il était attiré par la cicatrice sur le ventre de John. Souvent, Bobby admirait longuement la bouche de John lorsque celui-ci déblatérait à propos de politique, de la guerre à venir et du conflit qui opposait les humains aux mutants.

A présent, il regrettait de ne pas avoir prêter plus d'attention aux propos de John, lors de ses longs monologues, même si sa bouche déformée par la colère retenait son regard. Alors il aurait pu faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? N'importe quoi, dans la mesure où cela aurait pu convaincre John de rester.

Au lieu de cela, ses hormones avaient livré un combat intérieur et John avait disparu pendant quatre mois, trois semaines et deux jours.

« Tu m'as manqué », affirma vivement Bobby. John le jaugea d'un regard soupçonneux : il attendait la chute. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Ses mains éteignirent la lampe de chevet avec précipitation. La pièce replongea dans les ténèbres, une fois de plus.

Bobby n'obtint pas de réponse, et écouta le sommier se plaindre lorsque John s'allongea sur son lit. Il observa les nombres digitaux de son réveil se changer en 3 : 51 et tenta bien de ne pas penser à quel point les choses pouvaient changer en moins de dix minutes. Dix minutes à peine pouvaient entièrement annuler les conséquences de quatre mois, trois semaines, et deux jours.


End file.
